Desined to Be
by Eclyps
Summary: This story has been re-uploaded under the name Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve. The new chapters start at the 5th chapter. Go to chapter 11 of this, for the internet address.
1. Journey to the unknown

Ok, this isn't really my whole first chapter. I'm just going to post it in small sections at first to see if it is okay. When I know it is, I'll post the whole chapters.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Black boots tread in the dirt road with such majestic grace that they left no tracks, no marks what so ever. A deep blood red dress that just touched the ground. Slits up the sides to mid thigh.  
  
It was hot that day. Yes, but a pure black cloak was present, billowing out behind her, gently sweeping the ground. The hood was pulled up, casting shadows on her perfectly proportional face.  
  
She was thin, yet her body showed strength. That she had been through the worst and survived. Long, flowing, black and silver hair that looked as if it fell to her lower back. (The two colors were mixed together in natural streaks, both colors playing an equal part.)  
  
Eyes hidden by the shadow.  
  
She looked as an angel would. A dark angel maybe, but and angel all the same.  
  
She knew not why she was there, but she knew she had to go. She didn't know where she was going, but somehow, the feeling that made her leave her home told her she was going the right way. A feeling, an instinct, made her drive on. Even thought her body was deprived of sleep and food, she drove on.  
  
::~//~::  
  
Please tell me what you think of thisso I can post the whole thing. I have about 4 or 5 chapters completed now (just not all typed up) and this is only about 1/8 of the first chapter. Or I might make it an prolouge. Tell me what you think. Please review ^_^ 


	2. Meet the Malfoys

I though I would post another small section  
  
::~//~::  
  
After a while, a large white mansion came into view. It was beautiful, yet held a dark secret. One that kept most away. This woman was no such person and paid no heed to the warning the house seemed to give.  
  
Two men came into view. A father and a son, they appeared to be, since the younger appeared to look like the elder. There was also a mother, tall and haughty looking with silvery-blond hair, the same as the younger male.  
  
The woman lowered the hood of her cloak. (Which could have been a muggle cloak) Her eyes appeared to be the darkest black, showing no emotion, only a blank stare.  
  
She approached the family, speaking out in a silky voice that had and undistinguishable accent.  
  
"Sir, would you be so kind as to spare some food for a traveler?" She asked.  
  
The eldest male looked her over then sneered.  
  
"A muggle such as you deserved no such pleasures as food. Come, Narcissa, Draco, we will go inside now."  
  
Both followed obedianly but the youngest male, Draco, looked back and saw the woman raise her hood again. She had also muttered something like 'looks can be decieving.' But was not sure if Draco had heard her or not. He was looking back just long enough to see her lean agenst the trunk of a large oak tree and cross her arms stiffly. Keeping her dignity and pride by not slumping to the groung in defeat. He followed his father in the house with the sudden impulse to do something.  
  
::~//~::  
  
You like? This is only another 1/8 of the first chapter, but I didn't think the first part was enough to go on. Please review. ^_^ 


	3. Shadow-Gem

I changed my mind about making these samples. I'll post them as I get them up, then, when I get done, if I ever get done, I'll go back, fix everything and make the chapters longer.  
  
::~//~::  
  
After a while, a large white mansion came into view. It was beautiful, yet held a dark secret. One that kept most away. This woman was no such person and paid no heed to the warning the house seemed to give.  
  
Two men came into view. A father and a son, they appeared to be, since the younger appeared to look like the elder. There was also a mother, tall and haughty looking with silvery-blond hair, the same as the younger male.  
  
The woman lowered the hood of her cloak. (Which could have been a muggle cloak) Her eyes appeared to be the darkest black, showing no emotion, only a blank stare.  
  
She approached the family, speaking out in a silky voice that had and undistinguishable accent.  
  
"Sir, would you be so kind as to spare some food for a traveler?" She asked.  
  
The eldest male looked her over then sneered.  
  
"A muggle such as you deserved no such pleasures as food. Come, Narcissa, Draco, we will go inside now."  
  
Both followed obediently but the youngest male, Draco, looked back and saw the woman raise her hood again. She had also muttered something like 'looks can be deceiving.' But was not sure if Draco had heard her or not. He was looking back just long enough to see her lean agenst the trunk of a large oak tree and cross her arms stiffly. Keeping her dignity and pride by not slumping to the ground in defeat. He followed his father in the house with the sudden impulse to do something.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~ 


	4. I see you

::~//~::  
  
Shadow continued on her way for another week, much the same way as she had been before, except this time she had a bit of food, even though it wasn't much. She didn't sleep much, if at all. (Possibly 5 minutes every other day."  
  
She had been walking on an old dirt road, somewhere on the out skirts of London, for nearly two hours now. Totally deserted as far as she could see, which couldn't have been very far, as a gray haze had settled on the road she walked. When she reached a fork in the road, she instinctively took the right fork, even thought there was that feeling again that she shouldn't be doing that, but Shadow was not on to loose her dignity by turning back.  
  
From the haze ahead, two shadowed figures became evident. One on all fours, a massive animal. And a human, a male, judging by the way he walked. It was at the moment that her body let fatigue overtake, and she collapsed on the ground, almost soundlessly.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
I give multiple thenx to my reviewers. However few there were, I guess there is just more thanx for those who did review.  
  
PrincessSelphie ~ Thanks for the incouragement  
  
Scythefire ~ I'm glad you like it  
  
Mrs Grim ~ sorry, I don't think I'm going to post longer chapters. Well not now anyways. I think I would only get out 1 chapter a month if I did that, because I currently have writers block and cant figure out what will happen next. But don't worry, I still have a good amout of chapters to put up so I'll have time to get out of my writers block. Perhaps I'll get a pic ax and chop it up eh? Thanx for the comment by the way.  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ Thank you. I love you, you were my very first reviewer for this story.  
  
I HAVE NO FLAMES. I AM SO SO SO HAPPY!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers listed above.  
  
Over and out! 


	5. To trust for the truth

::~//~::  
  
Shadow woke to find herself facing the top of a large, midnight blue, canopy bed. She found that her cloak had been taken off and hung on a hook on the wall. Also, her boots were taken off, so she was bare footed.  
  
She swung her feet off the side of the large bed and stood up quickly. With one look around the room, she found the door and exited it only to find herself in a hallway, five or six doors that were closed and a staircase at the end.  
  
She went down the staircase and found herself in a large living room. There were two large cream-colored chairs (soft and poofy) and a cream colored couch.  
  
In the far corner of the room lay a massive black dog, obviously the form she saw before she passed out. She walked over to the dog, who had just lifted his head to look at her curiously.  
  
She was about to bend down and examine the dog, when a man walked through a door way on the other side of the room.  
  
She spun her body around quickly and regarded the man. He had brown hair that had pre-mature strips of grey along the sides, although it looked more silverish in her opinion. He was of average height (for a man, not tall but not short.) about the same height as her. (Shadow is about 5' 9") She guessed it was most likely his house. He looked to be in his mid 30's, but had aged well.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Was the first thing Shadow (from now on I'm just going to write Gem, so I save time.) asked the man.  
  
"Hmmm…about 2 ½ days, I'd say. Who are you, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" He eyes darted back and forth a few times. She was trying to decide whether to give him her real name or not. In the end she decided to give him part of the name. The less recognizable part. (Also the less odd part.)  
  
"Gem." Was what she told him.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." He held his hand out. She looked at him a moment before taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Thank you, but I guess I'll get going now, I don't want to impose."  
  
"Where is it your going?" Remus was thinking that maybe he could take it to where ever it was she was going. I mean he was pretty familiar with muggle transportation, and he was almost positive that she was a muggle. (Notice I said almost.)  
  
The only answer he got was a shrug.  
  
"Well, you can stay here for a while. I can assure you, you will not be imposing."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Fine, but only untill I'm beckoned further on."  
  
Now, Remus Lupin obviously had no idea what she was talking about, but decided to let it slide.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Gem was sure she had made herself a good friend right there and then, but still wasn't quite sure whether she could trust him enough to tell him any thing about her.  
  
Suddenly Gem's eyes changed from there original haunting black, to a deep red, then to a forest green, before finally settling on a very bright, pale blue. (Like the sky on a clear summer day.)  
  
This was obviously a very rare (or never before seen) occurrence to Remus, as he stared in awe at her.  
  
She quickly went back up the stairs, only to come back down again with her cloak. (cape?)  
  
She sat in the in the middle of the floor, about three feet away from Remus, and begun emptying the many pockets of her cloak. Apparently they were bigger and filled with more things then it appeared. She pulled out a lot of clothing, (seven or eight pieces, a lot to be carrying on you.) which were a great assortment of colors, a few bags of what appeared to be dried plants and flower pedals. Then out of a seemingly *very* large pocket near the back of the cloak, she pulled out what appeared to be a wind chime and dream catcher put in one.  
  
It had a web of string, a bright blue, metallic stone embedded in it. Bird feathers of all colors and animal firs. (Just the fir, no skin.) Though, hanging from the bottom of this were pieces of hollowed out metal of different lengths and thicknesses.  
  
She looked at Remus, who by then had sat in one of his cream colored chairs.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I hung this somewhere outside, would you?" She gestured to the to the dream catcher / wind chime thingy.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Gem went out the front door of the house and looked around. The house was of moderate size, not large like that Draco Malfoy boy's home, nor as fancy, but defenatly more homey and welcoming. The house was two floors, not including the basement (or cellar) and was made mostly of stone.  
  
There were no other houses anywhere around, as far as she could see. There were a good number of trees, all nicely spaced out, lots and lots of grass, bushes and flowers, and what looked like a large pond or a small lake. There was a paved road leading from the house to a dirt road. It was the same road she had been walking on before she collapsed, only two or three miles farther down.  
  
She choose a healthy looking Dogwood tree and hung it on a thick branch that was horizontal and about six feet off the ground.  
  
Later that day, when Remus asked what it was for, it took a few moments, where Gem was apparently trying to choose her words well.  
  
Her exact words were, "This is supposed to be a very old and powerful wind magic, although it is said not to contain any magic itself. It reads the wind or air and plays notes, all which mean a different thing. It is also used as a sort of magic conductor. I don't know…it's a family heir loom."  
  
She had shrugged and walked away before Remus could ask anything else.  
  
::~//~::  
  
I wasn't going to post untill Monday or Tuesday, but hey, I got more reviews so I'll post earlier. See how perswaisive reviews can be * Hint, hint, nudge, nudge * And, thanx to the reviews, I made this chapter a bit longer than I would have liked.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Sapphireskies ~ thank you for thinking of me and reviewing, you'll find out everthing soon enough.  
  
Pika (Me crazy..) ~ I wrote more! I thank you most humbly for calling my story 'kewl'  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ This quick update is mostly for you, and since you didn't pressure me to make it longer than I did, I made it longer for you. I love you soo soo soo much, you were my first reviewer, and you reviewed twice. Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Please review. 


	6. Sway like the wind

::~//~::  
  
Gem had stayed at Remus Lupin's home for about 2 weeks, more or less. She had taken up cooking (only a few of which they had ever seen before) and tending to the herb and flower garden (which hadn't been tended to for so long that had just grown wild) to earn her keep, as she insisted she must do.  
  
And that is were she was, tending to the garden. Well, not really tending to, more along the lines of, sitting in the middle of and staring out ahead of her. Not at anything in particular, just out.  
  
She was completely still, except for the slight swaying she  
  
Up the dirt road that the house connected to, walked an old man. White hair, with a beard so long that he could tuck it into his belt. He wore a forget - me - nott blue robe and his bright blue eyes stood out behind his half moon glasses.  
  
As he approached the house, his eyes focused on the woman sitting amongst all the plants with her back to him. He approached her slowly, careful not to make any noise, so as not to announce his presence. When he was right behind her and about to speak, but it surprised him that it was the woman who spoke, back still facing him, still unmoving.  
  
"Yes?" She inquired, before turning around to face the man in the odd robe.  
  
She quite surprised the old man, and he took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Oh, I was looking for Remus Lupin."  
  
"Alright, I'll go get him for you." She stood up and entered the house.  
  
The old man was surprised (once again) to see that the spot in the middle of the garden, where the woman had been sitting, held no sign that anyone had been there. (Such as bent stems, or any other tracks.)  
  
About a minute later, the woman (If you hadn't figured it out yet, the woman is Gem.) came back out behind Remus and 'Snuffles'. (The black dog's name.)  
  
Remus went over to the old man, followed closely by his dog. Nobody saw Gem sit behind a tree just close enough to hear every word they said perfectly.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
I just figured out something that doen't make too much sense about the story, or at least I my mind. Her name. Shadow-Gem. I'll explain this now. Gem is her acual name, but her family name comes first and where she comes from, the family name is more important than the acual name. But also, the individuals (acual) name can be profic, or explain a bit about the person, and that goes for anyone. (For example Remus, I believe is the name of a person in Rome who was raised by wolves. So it would be a human with wolf like atributes.)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews:  
  
Sapphireskies ~ hello and thanks for the review. More Acnowledgement! I like those little faces, there are cute!  
  
MissMoppet ~ Thank you thank you! I perticularly liked the changing eye part. I'll tell you a secret about my character. Her eyes have no basic color. They change, but not very often, although sometimes she cant stop the change and it does anyway, it tends to freak out people. I am trying to post longer chapters, but since I cant make them too long, I'll post quickly, like every day or every other day if I can. If I get too many chapters, I'll post the chapters with 2 chapters in each, cause I really hate those storys with tons of chapters that you get confused. Look, I kept writing!  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ You are still my favorite reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing after each chapter I put up. You make me feel all warm and tingly inside.  
  
For all you people who like this story, I'd like to say that I havn't forgot about it yet. I tend to start storys, then I get hit repeadiatly over the head by the plot fairy and have to go write another story and forget all about my curent one. I haven't forgot about this one yet and I got over my writers block, so I will still go on for some time. It's all the reviewer that keep me going.  
  
And Yay! I havn't got any flames yet! (And hopefully I wont get any) and everyone who reviewed liked this. And I do appreaciat constructive critisim.  
  
Please review!  
  
1  
  
V 


	7. Portal from nowhere

::~//~::  
  
"Albus." Remus nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Remus," He nodded back, "Who is that woman? I don't seem to recognize her."  
  
"Uh…I don't really know, she says her name is Gem."  
  
"She could be a muggle, or even a spy for all you know. That is really bad for security."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Sirius already said that. I…I feel like some sort of obligation to her. On a subconscious level."  
  
"Remus, do you like her?" He thought with amusement.  
  
"Albus! Not that kind of obligation. Really! Sometimes you act like a teenager, oh enough of this, you know what I mean. Now, why are you here?"  
  
"News, my dear boy, news." Said Dumbledore.  
  
A spark of fresh interest now shone in Remus and Snuffle's eyes. (Yes, snuffles the dog.)  
  
"Go on." Replied Remus.  
  
"Well, as you know, Fudge still refuses to acknowledge the re-empowerment of Voldemort. You would think he would notice all the muggle torchers and deaths. Even some of our own. I believe our main interest at this point in time is to get the ministry involved, even if it is only so they acknowledge the present danger."  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"  
  
"That, Remus, is my problem."  
  
At that they fell into silence, both, most obviously thinking about how to get Cornelius Fudge to admit and announce the presence and re-empowerment of Voldemort. They were interrupted from their musings by a loud bark from Snuffles.  
  
"Wha-" Began Dumbledore, but he never got to finish because Gem walked out from behind the tree and walked towards them. (At the time she was wearing loose black pants made of a thin fabric, and a large midnight blue T-shirt with a picture of fire drawn into the middle of it."  
  
"This Fudge person is your minister, if I'm not mistaken. Well go above him." She began, either oblivious or choosing to ignore the glances they gave her, somewhere between fearful and intrigued.  
  
"Explain the situation to the actual people who fight. It wont matter what the minister's opinion is if all his workers know the truth. (Something like a strike of Aurors, I'm guessing.) All three sat staring dumbstruck at Gem. (I'm including Snuffles.) Except Dumbledore recovered the quickest.  
  
All of the sudden a high-pitched chime went off and held the note for four beats. Then it got lower and lower and lower, holding each note for four beats, leaving no time in between the change of notes. Then all four notes sounded at the same time and it was clear that all the noise was coming from Gem's Wind chime / dream catcher thingy.  
  
"Uh-oh." Was all they heard from Gem before a light shot out from the center stone and the noise died down.  
  
The light stopped about 10 feet away and then grew into a 7 foot by 7-foot semi translucent circle.  
  
All was silent for a few seconds, (you know those seconds that seem like hours, well this was one of those times.) then, suddenly, a large black dog with black eyes, bound out of the circle.  
  
(All black on this dog was devoid of any other color, somewhat like Gems hair.)  
  
It's ears stood straight up except for the tips, which bent down some. It was about five inches larger then Snuffles; a lot more muscular and looked as if it could get pretty vicious if the need did arise.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Yay! I got into some action. This is a bit of a cliffhanger, but you don't know why. I was also somewhat dissapointed that I only got two reviews. Me sad! Just so you know, it is the reviews and incouragement that drive that abusive plot fairy away.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ I got some historical information right! I'm so so proud of myself! Well, I got the beginning of some action in this chapter. I also think of Doumbledore in a forget-me-nott robe, that is why I wrote it. I posted!  
  
MissMoppet ~ Yes, good question! Why did gem take dumbledore by surprise? I didn't reall mean for that effect, but hey, I guess my subcontious had other plans.  
  
Please review ^_^ 


	8. not another one

::~//~::  
  
Behind the dog stepped out a girl, right before the circle closed into nothing.  
  
The girl had similar attributes to Gem. She had the same black hair, although hers was an inch or two past shoulder length and heavily layered. It also had what looked like red, yellow and natural blue highlighting it.She had the same pale skin (although hers had a few very light freckles giving her an innocent look.) and the same shaped eyes. She was about 5'6", looked 16 (as apposed to how Gem looked 19 or 20.) had Turquise eyes and her shoulder width was slightly larger than Gem's.  
  
She wore the same type of cloak Gem had worn on her and had on tight black (what looked like leather but most likely wasn't.) pants and a somewhat loose, three quarter sleeved bright red blouse.  
  
All attention left this new arrival when the black dog took a look around, sniffed the air around him and suddenly bound after Snuffles, growling dangerously. It didn't take very long until the new dog had landed on Snuffles, capturing him beneath him.  
  
Remus Lupin's breath caught as he looked on in fear. The new dog probably would have ripped Snuffles to pieces had it not been for a strong commanding voice.  
  
"Maximus! Heel! Now!"  
  
Maximus immediately stopped his attack and stopped growling and bearing his teeth and could probably be said to look like a very friendly dog. It was only when Maximus troliped (what a happy word) over to the owner of the voice, that he realized it was Gem who had the command over a viscous dog that just came out of a portal from who knows where.  
  
'So, she really isn't a muggle.' He thought to himself  
  
Everyone sat (well, they all didn't sit.) in silence for a few minutes, all the while, Gem studied Snuffles closely.  
  
"Change." She said to Snuffles directly, breaking the silence. He just tilted his head to the side. She glared at the dog then growled herself.  
  
"Either change back to your original body now or Maximus will attack you, and then, if your still alive afterwards, I'll get you fixed."  
  
Well, the getting fixed part did it. Now, where Snuffles was a second ago, now stood a tall man (a few inches taller than Gem, about 6" or so.) He had deep indigo eyes and black hair that partially hung into his eyes. (It was somewhat long, like chin length, maybe shorter.  
  
Gem humphed triumphantly. Then she noticed all the odd glances she was getting.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Maximus return!" Maximus took a running leap and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Alright, if everyone will come inside, I'll explain as much as I can."  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Well, I changed my Pen Name because my old one got on my nerves, don't worry, I wont do it again.  
  
If you have any questions ask away.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Siriuslyinlove as she was the only person with the desency to review last chapter. Please review or I may just stop posting. 


	9. Explanations

::~//~::  
  
In the kitchen of the Lupin house sat five people around the table, all looking at a black haired woman, Gem.  
  
"Alright. You've heard of alternate dimensions and parallel worlds, I hope. Well, magic in this world comes from a world parallel to here. Najilka (Na- heal-ka) is the worlds name. Almost 100 generations ago the people of my plane begun to move here. Some were forced to keep the balance…"  
  
She was interrupted by Dumbledore, "What balance?"  
  
"All balance," she answered. "Good and evil. Light and dark. Left and right. Up and down. You get the point, I hope. Well anyway, some were forced here to keep the balance, others just decided to live here because some of the values of my home aren't used here. Because here you are able to choose between good and evil, and because here, everyone's life is ultimately their own choice. Unlike people here who use wands, where I come form we don't, but many cant. We instead use a more elemental magic. Each person has a ruling element, but in Najilka, even non-magical beings have the ability to do magic. I don't know…it's hard to explain. You can use the magic around you instead of the magic in you. Don't ask. My family name is Shadow. This is my younger sister Ember."  
  
She gestured to the younger girl.  
  
"Is there else you want to know?"  
  
It was Sirius (She found out the man who was a dog's name was Sirius Black.) who asked the next question.  
  
"How did you know I wasn't a dog?" Frank and to the point.  
  
"Well, from the beginning I could tell there was something odd about you, you just didn't act like a dog should. At first I just acknowledged it to this world, assumed that that was how animals behave here. Assumptions are dangerous. Then when Maximus attacked you, I knew you weren't a dog. He attacked you because you were being deceitful towards me. It wasn't too hard to figure out after that."  
  
Dumbledore, who was being ever so quite during this exchange, decided to speak up and ask question of his own, but not one that you would expect someone to ask a person from a parallel world. No, he asked quite normal questions, as if he was meeting a new friend. (The questions have more meaning then he would make them seem.)  
  
"Gem, two last questions and this exchange will be over. One, what is your status, and two, what is your and Ember's age?"  
  
Remus and Sirius had absolutely no idea what Dumbledore meant by status, but they weren't going to show that they didn't have the mental capacity to have a intelligent conversation.  
  
"I am an enchantress. I know no better word of explanation that you would understand in this world. Ember would be a sorceress, as she has not yet passed the physical age of maturity and has not had judgment passed over her. Age? That is a hard one. In your years, I would be five years older than I appear, as I spent that long ion the 13th dimension of hell, where aging (progressing) does not take place but time moves parallel to here, although it is an alternate dimension. But in my world, time moves not in the same way. So let's just say I'm old enough to be considered wise and young enough to still have a child's curiosity without previous prejustice. Ember is four of your years my junior and still a child as she has not yet completed her magical education.. Now I have a last question for you. The wards around this place, they are very strong. Must have taken at least 8 very powerful witches or wizards and one or two sorcerers or sorceress'. Why are they here?"  
  
And so they told her about Sirius, his long, unjust, imprisonment in Azkaban, how he got out and so on. You get the point.  
  
"Oh, I get it. And these wards have been up for how long?"  
  
"About three weeks now."  
  
Replied Albus Dumbledore. And o they went, passing around information. (She forgot that she had said one last question.)  
  
"Well, yeah…okay. Ember…"  
  
Gem gestured with her eyes to a door on the other side of the room.  
  
" 'Aight." This was the first time anyone had heard Ember speak.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
I would have posted this chapter earlier but my AOL account got shut down. Really…I don't know why, I swear, I've paid my bill for the last year! (actually, I have never paid a bill for aol and they just recently found out.) It took me a few days to convince my mom to chalk up her credit card.  
  
By the way, this story isn't really posted in chapter, more like sections. I just want to put up what I have. Once this story reaches 20 chapters, will repost each of them with 2 sections in each. So I will only have 10. I hate those stories with so many chapters, it confuses me. (Well, not really, but I don't like them.)  
  
I hope this chapter was informative. I have the whole idea already in my head but I might not have been able to get it down right. If anyone has any questions about this chapter, or any other for that matter, you can put it in a review, or, if you want, e-mail me.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Avatar000 ~ I guess it is kind of like a play script. It's just the way my mind works. I don't mean to, but hey! I would make the chapters longer, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to post as quickly. I hope you understand.  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ You love me, you really love me. I feel so wanted! I feel so special! I thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for reviewing so often. At least I know I have one constant reviewer. You keep my confidence high. And I must say I am happy I am still writing it. If you check my profile, you will see that I have a lot of beginnings of stories, some of which were good and all, but I usually just left off not long after I started. This is the longest I have ever stayed on one story!  
  
Mystical Witch ~ This explanation doesn't really even explain half of who she really is, but it is all she will allow them to know. If I were in control I would have told Sirius more, but hey! I guess I'm not in charge, Shadow Gem has a mind of her own, she resides in the back of my sub-contous mind and takes over when ever I pick up a pen and paper or attemt to write anything, I guess that is why my school projects turn out so odd. Oh well! By the way, I really like your story!  
  
~Interlude (The crazyness that is my mind)~  
  
Gem- Hey, I don't take control whenever you start to write. I always rule!  
  
Cierra(That's my name)- Shut up Gem, this is my story!  
  
Gem- but didn't you just say that I take over when you begin to write.  
  
Cierra- I did, but that isn't what I meant.  
  
Gem- Then what did you mean?  
  
Cierra- I meant that…umm….AH! Your confusing me!  
  
(Don't worry people, I'm no schizophrenic.)  
  
(Yes, I am.) 


	10. Distraught

::~//~::  
  
Ember and Gem got up from the table and went into one of the other rooms.  
  
"Alright Em, what could be so important that you would risk my safty to com here?"  
  
She gave her sister quite a sharp look, one that could probly rival severus Snape's, and awaited an answer.  
  
"Damien." Ember said bluntly.  
  
Gem's hard face melted away and the slightest amount of concern showed through.  
  
"What happened to Damien?"  
  
"He's been taken for judgement."  
  
"HE WHAT!?!"  
  
::~//~::  
  
Remus Lupin watched as Gem and Ember left the room and made sure they were done before speaking.  
  
"She's not telling us everything." He stated.  
  
"That much is obvios. She distinctly skirted around the subject of who she really is and why she is here." Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore then decided to add his two cents to this conversation. (Although he probly has more cetns then that.)  
  
"If she doesn't answer something, we can only presume that she has a good reason not to. Perhaps safty reasons. Do not pressure her to further reveal herself and perhaps she will."  
  
Both of the other men nodded in acceptence to the elder man's words.  
  
"She seems to have a…"  
  
But they never found out what she seemed to have as a loud 'HE WHAT!?!' echoed through the house.  
  
Remus and Sirius got up and ran towards the door that Gem and Ember had exited. When they looked in, they found out that it was Gem who had yelled and that surprised them, as Gem had always seemed so composed, but now she seemed posotivily stressed.  
  
Sirius looked somewhat concerned (Whether it be for Gem's well being or his own, no one knew) and Remus just appeared curious.  
  
::~//~::  
  
~CiErRa~  
  
This is still technically the beginning. And looky, I put 2 sections in this one, that may owe to the fact that the first one was really short, shorter than I was willing to put up. I might am acually going to put 2 or 3 sequals to this, but I shouldn't be thinking about that now as I am only 2 or 3 sections ahead of this but I do have a couple good ideas in my head.  
  
Thanks to all my reviews (well more like my 2 reviewers):  
  
Siriuslyinlove ~ I'll try, but I cant garenty that I'll finish it, I hope I will.  
  
Canihavea-soda ~ (The whole part below is for you)I liked the interlude too, I wouldn't have put it in, but Gem forced me to. It's not my fault, really.  
  
Gem- yes it is.  
  
Cierra- Oh, you shut up! As I was saying before I was so rudly interupted ::glares at gem, Gem stomps all over brain in anger::Oww! My best friend in not a bag af sugar, Bag of sugar is my third best frend. My best friend seemingly belongs in the punk group at my school, (you know, all the really odd clothing and millions of bracelets. Not to say that I don't go out of my way to look different *cough* crazy *cough* but she is almost as odd as me) my second best friend is like a Cierra wanna be (She used to be really really shy, but then she met me and adapted to some of my personality(s) ) Then comes the bag of sugar, although this really good cake that I can get at the bakery near my house is right up there with my second best friend. Alright, enough about my sugary obsesion!  
  
And I like your stuff, it's good, so if you keep writing it, I'll keep writing this, deel? By the way, I don't think I have ever been called a clever moose, it is a new one for me, although I cant say it bothers me…(trails off thinking about a moose graduating collage top of its year, with the little hat thing and robe and glasses.)  
  
Guess what!?! You are a loved reviewer too, maybe even more loved if you review again ::hint, hint, nudge, nudge::  
  
  
  
Thanks to everone who read this.  
  
Please review.  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	11. Important Note

This is just a note to all you loyal readers who have read my work and come back for more (Who in their sane mind would want to do that?)  
  
I have finally got around to re-uploading my story, but I'm not going to delete this one yet.  
  
It is under the name  
  
Destined to be: The Court of Twelve. It can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=833741  
  
New chapters start at the 5th chapter.  
  
Have a nice day. ::Suddenly slaps self:: Sorry, I sound like an airpot attendent.  
  
^_^ ~EclypsCC1~  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	12. a/n repeated

This is just a note to all you loyal readers who have read my work and come back for more (Who in their sane mind would want to do that?)  
  
I have finally got around to re-uploading my story, but I'm not going to delete this one yet.  
  
It is under the name  
  
Destined to be: The Court of Twelve. It can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=833741  
  
New chapters start at the 5th chapter.  
  
Have a nice day. ::Suddenly slaps self:: Sorry, I sound like an airpot attendent.  
  
^_^ ~EclypsCC1~  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
